All Part of the Job
by Prospero Hibiki
Summary: Sometimes people are what they appear only because of things in their past. Cliche fic, but what can I say?


All Part of the Job A Tenchi Muyo / Ranma ½ Crossover Fanfiction  
  
By Prospero Hibiki The Grandmaster Mongoose God of Misdirection, Caffeine, and Those Socks You Lost Last Tuesday hell_frost@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Were I anything but a poor college student I would ... well I don't know what would happen since I doubt that this situation will change in the foreseeable future except if I fail out of said college. As it is I'm not making any money off of these characters and any character that you don't recognize from Takahashi Rumiko's Ranma ½ series is mine. And the truly sad thing is I'm not even making money off of them. I also don't own Tenchi and with finals don't really have time to look for who owns it right this second to the extent I did with my new Utena story.  
  
Warning:  
  
The idea for this story came out of a long sleepless night spent staring at the ceiling when a thought popped right into my head. This thought will appear as a quote from one of the characters in the first part, so see if you can figure it out. I'm going to TRY to keep this out of the lemon range though I sincerely doubt I'll be able to keep it out of lime simply because sooooo many of the jokes that are going to get thrown in are going to depend on it. These characters will almost assuredly be OOC at times because I'm going to be completely butchering Tenchi Muyo in respects to it's past so please overlook these instances. Other changes in characters ARE a result of development (or lack there of) of maturity over a period of time that will be specified later. Don't flame me because that will force me to haul out all my previous years' experience in organized debate and the caustic wit that helped me survive to reach my year of majority. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (This Megalomaniacal moment has been brought to you by Frozen Hell Productions)  
  
***  
  
The front door of the house made a loud booming sound as it was rather forcefully slammed shut, and as one everyone turned to look at Ayeka, who for once wasn't the one to knock the door off its hinges. "I'll have you all know that I find the accusation that this is my doing quite unfair." Everyone thought about it for a moment and silently agreed and so turned to the hallway in time to see Kiyone storm by and hear her go up the stairs. Everyone blinked and Tenchi was getting ready to follow her up to see what was wrong when Kiyone came back down, grabbed a large sake bottle from one of Ryoko's stashes and went back upstairs. Needless to say everyone was quite shocked at this uncharacteristic behavior on the part of the normally uber-serious Kiyone.  
  
Again the door opened and shut, though this time it was much quieter in doing so. Mihoshi's head popped out from around the corner. "Has anyone seen Kiyone around?" Taking in their shell-shocked expressions she nodded for once coming to the correct conclusion. "I guess so." She sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down throwing one arm over her head.  
  
"Ummm, Mihoshi? What's wrong with Kiyone?" Tenchi was the first one to break the silence, showing either great courage or great stupidity.  
  
"It's her birthday," she said, as if it were perfectly normal for someone to storm around in an apparent rage on her birthday.  
  
Tenchi just blinked again. "Is she upset because we didn't remember her birthday?" He slowed down his question so he could be sure she'd understand just as he would for a small child. Which was probably wise of him considering he didn't think there was much difference between the two.  
  
"How would you know her birthday if she hadn't told you?" Mihoshi lifted her arm off of her head and looked at Tenchi curiously.  
  
"So that's not why she's upset?" Now Tenchi was confused. "Why is she upset then?"  
  
"Ohhhhh!" Mihoshi's face lit in understanding, and Ryoko and Ayeka both shuddered at how unnatural it seemed. "She's upset because someone from work reminded her it was her birthday."  
  
Tenchi gritted his teeth. "Mihoshi, why don't you start from the beginning?"  
  
"Kay!" Mishoshi bounced up. "You see...No, saying it like that makes it seem stupid. Hmmmm." She placed her hand on her chin in a thinking posture that would have been much more natural on Washu. "Okay, Kiyone's upset because it's her birthday and her boyfriend and partner has been missing for the past two years. Normally he'd have thrown this really big birthday party that would have brought friends from across the galaxy. But since he's been missing she tends to get kind of depressed on her birthday." She tilted her head in confusion. "I was sure it'd come up before this. The story's rather popular in the ranks of the GP and even in some criminal circles. After all together the two of them had the best and worst reputations on the force."  
  
Everyone blinked since her since her explanation made quite a bit of sense except for one point. Ryoko brought it up. "Mihoshi, I thought you've always been Kiyone's partner?"  
  
Mihoshi laughed. "That's just silly! No I just took the position as a favor to my grandfather and because the three of us were such good friends in the academy. No, she and her partner have been together for eight years now. Well, six if you don't count these past two. You might not recognize Kiyone's name, but I'm positive you'll know her nickname. She was Danger and her partner went by Entropy."  
  
Suddenly Washu popped out of her closet and grabbed Mihoshi by the lapels of her jacket. "Did you say Danger and Entropy are coming here?! The most chaotic pair of detectives that the Galaxy Police has ever put out! So feared by criminals that even the merest rumor of their presence causes the hardest of criminals to turn themselves in!" Washu drooped Mihoshi and started running around in circles. "I need to bomb proof the lab. No, that won't be enough. Move the lab. No, they'll just find it. Blow up the lab. No, then I'll lose all my work."  
  
"But Washu I just told everyone that Kiyone's partner's been missing for the past two years. And anyway Kiyone's already seen your lab."  
  
Apparently though Washu wasn't listening because she just continued rattling off possible courses of action before running back into the closet and slamming the door after hanging up a do not disturb sign. Everyone present would have blinked at this except compared to everything else Washu was pretty normal.  
  
Ryoko was the one that worked up the courage to speak up this time. "So you're telling me all of this," she waved her hand to indicate the stairs and the door, "is because Kiyone hasn't gotten any in the past two years?"  
  
Mihoshi nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"Boy does she really need to get laid." Everyone turned in shock because the last person they had ever expected to say something like that was Ayeka. "What?"  
  
Ayeka was saved further embarrassment when there was a loud knock on the door. Just wanting to get out of the room before anything else irrevocably changed his view of the universe Tenchi volunteered to get it. "Yes, can I help you?"  
  
Standing before him was a man in his mid to late twenties that had clearly been having some rough times. His outfit was worn out in several places and faded from multiple washings and yet still covered in old grease. His black hair was rather mussed up and he was in serious need of a shave. Still looking at his face Tenchi couldn't help but get the impression that the man was happy to just see another person. "Yeah, I was kind of wondering if there was anyone around that could fix my spaceship." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to where there was a large craft parked in the space before the house. It was impressively large but also just as impressively beat up with exposed and melted circuitry covering much of the hull. "I'm also kind of curious as to if you have a phone. I need to call the place where I work and tell them why I'm late."  
  
There was a loud sound from behind Tenchi followed by a thump and turning he could see that Mihoshi had slid across the floor and into the wall. Almost instantly Tenchi was pushed aside, and Mihoshi was there leaning really close looking the newcomer up and down. Then surprising everyone who had followed her she reached up and smacked the man upside the head.  
  
"Ranma, do you realize how long you've been gone? Kiyone's been worried sick about you!" Reaching up once more she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the house and pushed him up against the wall. When he looked like he was going to move, she stepped back and glared at him, something that made everyone take a step back in fear. It was like this was an entirely new Mihoshi. "You are going to stay right there until I can tell Kiyone that you're here."  
  
A sudden flash of light shot between Ranma's legs causing the pant material on his inner thigh to smoke. He took in a sudden breath as did Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Katsuhito when they saw where the energy weapon had placed a hole on the wall.  
  
Ranma mumbled from his position against the wall. "I think she already knows." He spoke in a stage whisper to Mihoshi. "She still hits high when she's drunk, right?" 


End file.
